The pathogenic mechanisms involved in experimental allergic uveitis (EAU) are incompletely understood. Our objective is to study the role of cellular immunity and the role of circulating antibody in the induction and immunopathology of EAU induced by retinal rod outer segment (ROS) cells and adjuvant. We will investigate the participation of the sensitized lymphocyte and tissue of cell-bound antibody in the production of ocular inflammation in the ROS-induced uveitis model. The methods of approach will involve studies on (1) the temporal sequence of induction of uveitis employing ROS cells and adjuvant; (2) the documentation of histopathology of disease; (3) development of the immune response following sensitization with the ROS cells; (4) the role of cell-mediated immunity in the pathogenesis of disease; (5) the role of tissue and cell-bound antibody in the pathogenesis of disease; (6) the role of the sensitized lymphoid cell in passive transfer of disease to nonsensitized recipients; (7) the role of antigen in modulating prevention of EAU; (8) the dissociation of clinical and histologic signs of EAU in guinea pigs depleted of thymus-dependent lymphocytes following a regimen of anti-thymocyte serum; (9) the possible extension of laboratory procedures to the diagnosis of human uveitis. The importance of these studies lies in their relationship to human uveitis by providing a laboratory model for ocular diseases of possible autoimmune etiology, such as retinal-induced uveitis and retinitis pigmentosa.